diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ka-Pow!
Ka-Pow! was a heavyweight robot which competed in the Second Series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. The robot was a joint effort between John Wilkinson of Team Toaster and Alan Wood of Team Onslaught. Robot History Series 2 Ka-Pow! first appearance saw it against Last Rites, Luzifer and Lucid Dream. Last Rites smashes into Lucid Dream almost immediately and instantly destroys one of the motors from the hit, however, Lucid Dream was saved from another attack as Luzifer slams into Last Rites, ramming it out of the way. Last Rites attempts to hits Lucid Dream again but Ka-Pow! flips it out of the way while Luzifer presses the pit release and targets Lat Rites once more. Last Rites smashes into the front scoop of Ka-Pow! before turning around and hitting Luzifer sending it spinning into the side wall. Ka-Pow! flips Last Rites upwards as Lucid Dream lands after being flipped a few seconds before it attacks Last Rites along with Ka-Pow! who continued to flip them. Luzifer came from behind and attempts to lift both Ka-Pow! and Lucid Dream but fails to do so. Ka-Pow! singles out Last Rites, continuing to flip it while Lucid Dream is bullied by Luzifer who lifts it upwards every so often. Luzifer leaves Lucid Dream upside down, though not a problem as it is invertible, and goes after Last Rites and spins it towards the pit. Meanwhile, Ka-Pow! attempts to flip Lucid Dream but the powerful flywheel destroys the flipper completely. Luzifer bullies Last Rites about before finally flipping it upwards where it gently floated into the pit, only for Luzifer to drive in after wards. Ka-Pow! first fought Gabriel. Ka-Pow! rams and flips Gabriel over, heavily damaging the insides before flipping some more, though with more difficulty. Gabriel span on the spot battering Ka-Pow! away from it preventing Ka-Pow! from flipping Gabriel. Ka-Pow!, somehow, manages to flip Gabriel via the wheel. Gabriel span on the spot but is intercepted by Ka-Pow! who chucks Gabriel around the arena, though unable to chuck them out. Gabriel and Ka-Pow! engage and violently attacks one another with Ka-Pow! being more powerful by flipping Gabriel around the arena. The flipping attacks eventually pay off as Ka-Pow! flips Gabriel against the arena wall before finishing it off. Next Ka-Pow! fought Beast. As the two flippers smash into each other, Ka-Pow! managed to flip beast over and attempts to ram it against the arena wall where Ka-Pow! tries to thrown Beast out but the flip fails to commit to this. Ka-Pow! attacks Beast once more but it quickly self rights where Beast then flips Ka-Pow! sky high landing back on Beast's flipper before flipping Ka-Pow! about. Ka-Pow! tries to get away but Beast follows suit. Beast throws Ka-Pow! around and eventually pins Ka-Pow! against the side wall. Beast reveres and finally flips Ka-Pow! out. Lastly Ka-Pow! fought Lucid Dream again. The battle was over before it really started! Ka-Pow! charged into Lucid Dream is flipped onto its back, before Ka-Pow! quickly gets underneath Lucid Dream and flips Lucid Dream out once and for all. In the Heat Final it fought Beast. The two flippers smash into each other as Beast flips Ka-Pow! over, but Ka-Pow! self right bouncing over Beast. Upon self righting, Beast flips Ka-Pow! over again and again, preventing Ka-Pow! from retaliating. Beast Bullies Ka-Pow! around the CPZ almost chucking it out on two occasions before continuing the assault. After chucking Ka-Pow! over again Beast pushing them only to be flipped by the floor flipper. Ka-Pow! self rights and takes advantage on the upside down Beast flipping it but just like Beast before it the floor flipper throws Ka-Pow! over. Beast flips Ka-Pow! some more, causing Ka-Pow! to smoke from the heavy damage. Beast gets underneath speeds ahead and flips Ka-Pow! out of the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots from Bedfordshire Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Heat Finalists